The Electric Quest
by AloverC
Summary: what if Annabeth never made it to camp half blood at age 7? what if percy did and annabeth made it there later, say, age 12? All in all, what if Percy, Annabeth and a couple other people changed backstories? What if.
1. Prologue

**Hello all. Attempt number three at making a story that does not come off plot-less. I've spent a lot of time working on an outline and rereading the original book. I hope it helps. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way. RR does.**

**Now, enjoy The Electric Quest.**

* * *

The trio of boys broke through the buckbrush one after the other in a flurry of motion. The first through turned towards the other two with panic in his eyes. He was about 14 with sandy blonde hair.

As he turned he saw another boy about 8 with a bloody mess covering one eye and tears making it almost impossible to see out of the other. Nevertheless he ran, it's all he could do now.

"Come on Ethan, we're close now, right Luke?" said the last through and youngest of the three as he looked at the oldest. His deep green eyes meeting blue, earning a frantic nod.

As they made it to the top of the last hill, a large club came out of nowhere and hit the middle boy- Ethan- in the head, effectively knocking him down and out. A large creature holding said club bellowed loud enough the remaining boys could feel it in their feet as they drew their weapons. The oldest pierced the giants heart before it had a chance to lower its club back into a fighting position. Then they both looked at the boy on the ground, and then at each other. "The others will be here soon," the older of the two boys supplied sadly. The younger one closed his eyes and then opened them, resolve dancing. He opened his mouth to speak, "Luke. Pick him up and cary him out of here. Come back for help once you do. I'll stay here and keep them out of the camp for as long as I can. Don't argue, we need to get him out of here and I can't carry him. Now go."

The young boys voice was as strong as a seven year olds can be. But his eyes displayed his fear for Luke to see. The constant baying of hounds was growing louder. Luke was aware of this when he begrudgingly knelt and hugged the brave child. Then he picked up Ethan and ran as fast as he could, yelling for help.

The baying was louder still, and now the solid thud of footsteps could be heard.

As the noise was continually growing the boy turned, letting his face openly display the fear he felt. As the monsters started appearing his stomach started having a tugging feeling. He had no idea what was happening, but decided to go with it.

There was a dramatic roaring in his ears that matched the noises of the attacking monsters. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Bing bang boom. Tell me what you think. Love it or hate it I just want reviews (or PM's). Please?**

**AC out**

**P.S. i know its very short, just a Prologue. other chapters will be much longer. **


	2. Museum Memories

**hello again all. I won't keep you waiting. please review, it would be much appreciated.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson in any way.**

* * *

Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is the story of how I got my world rocked.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself before we delve into this. I'm blonde with grey eyes, I love reading even though I'm dyslexic (I've learned to work through it). And I love basically every form of knowledge. Don't get me wrong, I hate homework just like everybody else, I just like to know stuff. Especially mythology. More specifically, Greek mythology. It all just seems to click and I remember things perfectly, just like you would remember what happened at thanksgiving dinner with your family.

My best friend Thalia was the same way. Well, with Greek mythology anyway, she hated school in every other aspect. Something I could never understand.

Anyway, I guess I should introduce her as well, Thalia is 18, compared to my 12. we've been best friends since my family found her and took her in. Turns out she had a horrible drunk for a mother and a dead father. Fun life.

Were both at a boarding school called Yancy Academy right now, and had almost made it throughout the whole year for the first time in...a long time. We get expelled a lot. And for some reason it normally happens when we are together.

But we had almost made it through this year and we were proud of that, there were only three days left in the year, and to celebrate the school was taking the whole academy to the museum. junior high, high school, everybody, we filled up like, six busses.

We had to split up into several groups to make it through the museum.

I was in a group with Thalia because she was my bunk mate (we lived together outside of school, so we live together in school too).

We were currently on a bus. She had the window seat and was leaning against the wall with her eyes shut and headphones in. I was reading and truing to ignore the dumb girl behind and to the left of me. Picking on some kid. His name was grover and he had some weird muscle disease I've never heard of and had to use crutches. He was a pretty easy target sure, but didn't deserve it. He was nice enough and we got along fine.

I was about to make a comment to her about it when we pulled into the museum parking lot.

* * *

About an hour later we were all piled into the museum, listening to our latin teacher mr. Brunner talk about an ancient greek grave marker.

mr. Brunner was this old man that smelled like coffee all the time and wheeled around in an electric wheelchair with a blanket over his lap. He taught out latin class and played cool games with us. In short, he was awesome.

As we moved on to our next destination somebody made a snarky comment about mr. Brunner. Thalia immediately wheeled around on them and told them to shut up. They did. I guess I should have mentioned, Thalia- with her sparkling blue eyes and spiky black hair- is absolutely terrifying.

"Ahh Thalia, since you've already removed your earbuds would you like to tell us what this is a picture of," mr. Brunner asked with a mirthful smile.

Thalia glanced at the painting and said, "Thats Kronos eating his kids. Cause he was the titan king, and they were threats to his power. eventually they got out though and cut him up into really little pieces."

"Good Thalia, now can you tell me why this is important to know?"

"umm." i could see her concentrating and she was about to say, "no" so I stepped in before she could and shot my hand into the air. And after his nod at me said, "it important to know because every piece of information is important. every piece of information from one circumstance can apply to another circumstance."

mr. Brunner smiled at me saying, "Yes dear. but there is more, what you learn in my class specifically, because even if you don't see it, the world of Greek Mythology is no different than our own."

And with that it was time for lunch. Thalia and I walked to the restroom and I stole a glance at mr. Brunner, looking sadly at the gravestone, as if he had been at the girls funeral himself.

* * *

Shortly after we walked out. only to be stopped by a giant man in a trench coat and had that covered his face as he looked down. all in all, he looked like a secret service guy. "Girls. come here second." he said shortly. Then turned and walked through a doorway, to an empty part of the museum.

We glanced at each other, common knowledge telling us to beat it. But curiosity telling us to follow. Thalia was the first to move. Silently in the direction the man had disappeared in. Leaving me no choice but to follow.

We made it into the room and as we did the giant man spoke to Thalia, "Where is bolt? Daddy send me from forges to find bolt. You smell like bolt. Where is it?"

"What?" I said cutting in, "Nothing you said was either sensible or grammatically correct."

The giant man paused and looked at me, "You. You smell smart. I hate wisdom. I eat you then you not smart." Then he tried to grab me. I screamed and pushed him away, then screamed again. This time because his hat fell off, revealing his face. And the fact that he had only one eye. Right in the middle of his forehead.

The one eyed man growled and came at me again. Only to have Thalia punch him in the jaw, knocking him back just a little bit. Just then the door burst open. Somebody must have heard me scream. I turned to see who it was, it was Grover. He took a moment to take in the situation. Then he rushed forward faster than i thought he possibly could and hit the man in the head with his crutch, really hard. knocking him down. Next he dropped one and swing the other like a baseball bat, knocking the giants head clean off, and then he was gone. And all that was left was a some dust that was all over the place. grover turned around panting. To see us, very confused I might add.

He smiled sheepishly and waved, "Hi guys."

Thalia was the first of us to speak again, "What. The hell. Just happened?..."

his smile faded, "Long story. I'll tell you on the way to camp. But you can't stay here anymore. It's not safe."

Their eyes met fore a while. Then she said, "ok." and shrugged. Leaving a very confused me.

"Wait a second," I said, "you're just going to follow him blindly into what could be a deathtrap?"

she shrugged again, "He said he'd explain later, I believe him."

Grover cut in next, "Actually no, she's not going to follow me blindly. You're both going to follow me blindly. Because these are your options. Follow me and possibly die, or stay here and certainly die."

That pretty well settled it. Thalia and I both agreed to follow him. He said good.

And then he took off his pants...

* * *

**Well there you go. any criticism is welcomed, good bad mean or helpful. i just want reviews. **

**AC out.**


End file.
